A SANTA BURGER & A BLUE HAT
by JavaJunkie110
Summary: This takes place in 1.10 after Lorelai gives Luke the new hat. NO LONGER A ONE SHOT!
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place in season one in episode ten. I just love how Lorelai says "It looks good on you" and Luke says "Good how?" What if they got together after that?? ****Could be a one ****shot,**** let me know if I should continue the story!**

**I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS.**

**A SANTA BURGER & A BLUE HAT**

**CHAPTER 1**

**"Your welcome.**** Looks good on you" Said Lorelai.**

**"Good how?" Luke asks.**

**"Just watch the procession." Lorelai says.**

**and my story begins…**

They finish watching the procession.

"Do you want a beer or something?" Luke asks.

"Sure. A beer sounds good." Lorelai says.

They both head upstairs to Luke's apartment. Lorelai takes a seat at the table. Luke grabs two beers out of the fridge.

"Here you go." He says handing a beer to Lorelai.

"Thanks." Lorelai says.

"I am glad your dad is doing better." Luke says. He sits in the chair next to Lorelai.

"Thank you so much for driving me to the hospital, and staying. I know you hate hospitals and you stayed anyway…thank you." She said.

"You gave me a hat…we are even." Luke says smiling.

"Wow I got Luke Danes to smile, where is my prize??" Lorelai says.

They both stare into each others amazing blue eyes, but like always one of them broke it by looking down or away. This time Lorelai broke the gaze.

"So Luke, what are you doing for Christmas?" Lorelai asks.

"Probably nothing. How about you? Spending it with the boyfriend." Luke asks.

Lorelai laughs "Um no, I am actually in the middle of ending that. It's just weird him being Rory's teacher, you know. But it will probably be just me and Rory hanging out on Christmas. You should drop by, we could all have dinner."

"You mean I come over and cook for the two of you." Luke says accusingly.

"Well yea. Do you really want me to cook?"

"Definitly not." He says with a smile. "Sure, I would love to come over." He says.

They begin to stare again but this time neither break the gaze. They begin to lean in and finally they kiss. It starts off soft and gentle, but then quickly turns into a heated make-out session. They both break the kiss and look at each other.

"Wow." Lorelai says.

Luke smiles and says "Yea wow."

Lorelai gets up and goes to sit on the bed.

"So, do you want to try that kissing thing again…you know just to make sure we both still really like it.

Luke gets up and walks over to the bed and sits next to her. They start to kiss again. Lorelai starts to slowly lay down, which brings Luke down also since he was attached to her lips. Luke rubs her stomach with his hands slowly. Lorelai lets a small moan escape her. Luke takes her shirt off and then her bra. He starts to rub her nipple and she starts moaning louder.

"Luke take your pants and shirt off." She tells him.

Luke gets of the bed and takes his pants and shirt off. Lorelai also takes her pants off. Luke gets back on the bed in just his boxers. Lorelai is just in her panties.

"Lorelai, I don't want to say anything to ruin this but I love you. I have for as long as I can remember and if this is just going to be a one night stand I would rather not do it." He said looking into her eyes.

"Luke I have loved you too. And I do not want this to be a one night stand. She says.

They discard the rest of their clothes. Lorelai rolls Luke over and gets on top of him. She begins to kiss him down his chest. She stops just above the belly button. She kisses the tip of his member then takes the whole thing into her mouth. Luke doesn't know how much more he can take so he stops her and flips them over. He starts playing with her nipple with his tongue. Lorelai lets out and incredibly loud moan which drives Luke nuts.

"Luke I can't take it anymore! Please I need to feel you inside me." She pleaded.

Luke places himself at her entrance and kisses her on her lips.

"I love you Lorelai." Says Luke.

"I love you too. " Says Lorelai.

Luke thrusts himself insde her as Lorelai moans his name. Fifteen minutes later, Lorelai couldn't contol herself anymore she was about to climax.

"Luke I am going to cum." Lorelai moaned.

That itself coming from Lorelai almost sent Luke over the edge but he held on. Luke could feel Lorelai tightening up and she began to shake a little. Luke couldn't take it and came soon after her.

"Wow that was incredible." Lorelai says.

"Yes it was. Better then I have ever dreamed."

"You have dreamed about me?" Lorelai asks with a big smile on her face.

"Maybe." Luke says. Luke leans over and gives her a kiss on the lips. "I am so happy."

"Wow Luke Danes said he was happy!"

"Well now that I have you why wouldn't I be happy?" Luke said.

"Oh my god. I have to get home. Rory is going to be wondering where I am."

Lorelai rushes to get her clothes on while Luke throws his sweat pants on.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Luke asks.

"Of course." She says. Lorelai leans in for an amazing goodbye kiss.

**PLEASE REVIEW!! SHOULD I KEEP THIS A ONE SHOT OR GO ON?? LET ME KNOW!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**WELL THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS I HAVE DECIDED TO CONTINUE THE STORY A LITTLE FURTHER.**

**I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS.**

Lorelai goes home and Rory is sitting on the couch half asleep in front of the T.V.

"Hey where were you?" Rory asked as she sat up.

"Um I stopped at Luke's to thank him for bringing me to the hospital."

"Oh OK." Rory said as she laid back down.

"So, are you staying here tonight?"

"Yea too tired to walk all the way to my room."

"OK babe I will see you in the morning, goodnight."

"Night mom."

Lorelai walked upstairs and got ready for bed. All she could think about was Luke. _"After three years of friendship who would have thought this would happen...oh wait the whole town."_ She thought to herself.

Lorelai woke up the next morning in a very good mood. She got in the shower got dressed and went downstairs.

"Morning kid."

"Hey mom."

"Want to go to Luke's for breakfast?"

"Yea sure lets go."

They walk over to Luke's. As they walked by the window they noticed it was pretty empty...one of those lulls. It was empty other then Kirk in the corner table and a women with curly hair, who they didn't recognize, sitting at the counter talking to Luke.

"Hey I wonder who that is." Rory says.

Sookie walks by at that very moment.

"Oh that is Rachel." Sookie says.

"Hey Sookie." Rory says.

"Rachel?" Lorelai asks.

"Yea Luke's old girlfriend." Sookie says.

"Oh really? She is um...She is pretty. Hey why don't we go to Weston's? I feel like having one of their cinnamon buns."

"And it doesn't have to do with Rachel sitting in there?" Sookie asks.

"No it doesn't. Come with us Sookie."

They kept walking towards Weston's Lorelai kept her eyes on Luke and Rachel and noticed Luke laughing. She tried very hard not to show how upset she was.

The three arrived at Weston's Bakery, ordered their food and then ate at the table near the window.

"So, Sookie do you think Luke and Rachel will get back together?" Rory asked.

"Well." Sookie said looking at Lorelai. "I don't know. I mean they were really close before. Who knows."

Lorelai chimed in. "Why did they break up in the first place?"

"Well Rachel was never happy here, I think she always thought Luke was too boring for her. Who knows maybe she has calmed down and realized what she had."

"Yea maybe." Lorelai says sounding disappointed and looking down at her coffee."

Rory and Sookie both give each other a "we feel bad" look. They both know these two have feelings for each other but they never act on them.

When they were threw with their food Sookie and Lorelai went to work. Luke called a few times for Lorelai but she was always too "busy" to take his calls. She just wasn't ready to hear it from him that he wanted to get back together with Rachel.

"Lorelai are you OK? You have seemed out of it all day." Sookie says.

"I am fine Sookie i just didn't sleep well last night."

"Lorelai."

"Sookie I am fine. I promise. So, do you want to make dinner for me and Rory?"

"You aren't going to Luke's?"

"No, why?"

"Well its just that you didn't go in for breakfast or lunch and he has been calling all day and you refuse to take his calls. Did you guys have a fight?"

"No, we didn't have a fight."

"Is it because of Rachel?"

Lorelai just looks at Sookie. Sookie can tell that the answer to the question was a yes.

"Aww hunny are you still upset about that?"

"Sookie, me and Luke slept together."

"What?! When?!"

"Last night. I went there to thank him for bringing me to the hospital and I don't know it just happened."

"Wow when you thank someone you really thank them." Sookie says nudging her arm with her elbow.

"Sookie!"

"I am sorry sweetie. But you know Luke. He wouldn't sleep with you and just forget about you. Especially you. He never looked at Rachel the way he looks at you. Trust me."

Lorelai gives a half smile and says "I want to believe you."

"Maybe you should go and talk to him sweetie, you know let him know what you are thinking. He might think you aren't interested since you are avoiding him."

"I know you are right. I am just scared. I don't want to feel like a fool when I go in there and Rachel is there."

"Well I will go with you. And we can call Rory to meet us there that way you won't be alone. OK?"

There was a moment of silence.

"OK Sookie, thanks." Lorelai says before she hugs Sookie.

"I will call Rory and tell her to meet us at Luke's for you."

"OK. Just don't mention anything to her. She doesn't know what happened between the two of us yet."

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! SORRY IT HAS BEEN OVER TWO WEEKS FOR AN UPDATE...I USUALLY LIKE TO TRY AND UPDATE MORE FREQUENTLY THEN THAT.**

** I DO NOT OWN GILMROE GIRLS.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**CHAPTER 3**

Sookie and Lorelai start to walk to Luke's. They see Rory coming from the oppisite dirrection, so instead of going into Luke's they walk by to meet up with her.

"Hey cupcake." Sookie says.

"Wow Sookie, you never eat with us at Luke's."

"Well I thought it would be nice to hang out with you too tonight." Sookie says.

They start to walk toward Luke's again. They get to the window and Lorelai looks in and sees Luke and Rachel both behind the counter.

"_He never let me go behind the counter! What is up with this?'_ Lorelai says to herself.

The next thing she knows she is looking at the two of them kissing. She immediately turns around and heads home. Sookie and Rory both turn to face her so they don't notice Luke when he puches Rachel away and starts to yell at her. Luke then looked toward the window and saw Rory and Sookie standing there staring down the street. Then they both start walking towards Lorelai and Rory's house.

"_Damn it was Lorelai with them? Of course she was when do Sookie and Rory just hang out!? I wonder if she saw Rachel kiss me. What am I saying of course she did that is why they didn't come in! Damn! I wonder if she saw Rachel earlier and that is why she didn't come in for breakfast or lunch and why she didn't take my calls all day."_ He says to himself.

Lorelai hadn't gone into the dinner in two weeks. She avoided even walking by the place so she wouldn't catch any more make-out sessions. She had spent most of her time at the inn working and everytime Luke would call she would make up an excuse not to talk to him.

"Hunny you need to go home and rest. You are working yourself too hard and you don't look like your feeling too well." Sookie says.

"Eh it's nothing Sook, just a little bug. I'll be fine." Lorelai says.

Lorelai was a mess. She thought about Luke all the time, no matter what she was doing or how hard she tried to forget about him. She also felt sick all the time so having to keep busy was a little harder then usual since she had to run to the bathroom often.

"Have you talked to him?"

"To who?" Lorelai asks playing dumb.

"Uh Luke." Sookie says in a duh tone.

"No...I haven't even seen him since we saw him and Rachel making out. And since when does Luke make-out in his diner. If he saw anyone doing that he would go off on a famous Luke Rant. Uh I miss the Luke rants."

"Aww hun..."

"No it's OK. It's just...I think it is even harder because we were such good friends and...I think...I miss the friendship even more. I mean that is the whole reason we didn't want to start something in the first place because we didn't want to ruin our friendship...and look what happens the minute we sleep together." She pauses for a minute. "Oh my God!" She yells as she runs out to her car.

Lorelai drives to Hartford and runs into the pharmacy. She breaks several driving laws to get back to Stars Hollow. She runs in her house and up the stairs with her bag. She waits patiently. She closes her eyes and reaches for the stick.

"Pregnant." She says sadly.

She runs to her room and grabs her phone.

"Michelle put Sookie on."

"Who is this."

"Michelle...Sookie now."

"Hey sweetie, are you OK?"

"Sookie...I am pregnant." There was silence. "Sookie?"

"Yea...hun I'm still here."

"Well...did you here me?"

"I heard you."

"And..."

"And I think you need to go talk to Luke. You need to tell him."

"Why so he can choose me just because I am carrying his baby?"

"Hunny you know that isn't Luke. He loves you. I am sure the Rachel thing was just a misunderstanding."

"Sookie I can't just waltz into the diner after not going in for two weeks and say hey we are going to have a baby. I mean what if Rachel is still here?!"

"Well, you don't have to tell him right away. Start slow. Go in tonight for dinner or maybe after dinner for some coffee. You know...build up your friendship first. Just don't wait too long...I would say give yourself a month then tell him...any longer and it will just get harder to tell him."

Lorelai decides to just go into the diner casually for a burger around dinner time. She walks in and hears the bell jingle. The dinner was not empty but not extremely full. She goes up to the empty counter and sits 3 stools away from the one she usually sits at near the cash register. Luke was in the kitchen grabbing some orders and walks out carrying two burgers.

"Lorelai?!" Luke says surprised.

"Hey." She says.

"I'll...uh...be right back." He says gesturing toward the plates. Luke goes to bring the burgers to their owners. He walks back around the counter and grabs a coffee cup and puts it in front of Lorelai. "So...what can I get you?" He asks.

"Uh...I'll take a cheeses burger." She says.

"OK. So...uh is everything OK with you?" He asks leaning over the counter."

"Oh...yea...just...you know...busy."

"Yea I figured. Every time I called, you were busy."

"Yea...sorry."

"Eh...no big deal. If your busy...your busy right?" He says as he walks back to the kitchen to prepare her burger.

Lorelai sits at the counter and thinks about how she is going to tell Luke that she is going to have his baby. While Luke is in the kitchen making her burger he thinks about Lorelai and their night together two weeks ago. They both said they had feelings for each other and that they wanted more then a one night stand but he wasn't sure if she changed her mind or if she saw Rachel and thought they were back together. He finishes her burger and brings it out to her.

"Lorelai, are you OK?"

"Oh yea sorry Luke...just a lot on my mind."

"Like what?"

"Just stuff. Mmmm I have missed these burgers." She says after she takes a big bite.

"Glad you like it. He says.

"So Luke, is Rachel still here?" She figures she might as well just get it over with and ask.

"What?"

"Rachel. I saw her the other day...Sookie told me who she was."

"Oh. Um no she isn't here anymore. We kinda had a fight."

"Aww that is too bad."

"Eh well it was just a matter of time before she just left on her own anyway."

"Oh yea Sookie mentioned she didn't like to stay in one place for too long."

"Yea well..."

"Well thanks for the burger Luke...I will see you tomorrow morning I guess." Lorelai says not looking into his eyes and rumaging around in her purse.

"Uh...yea tomorrow morning. Oh don't worry about it...you were busy all week and couldn't come in for your daily fix so..."

"Thanks Luke. See you later."

Lorelai walks out the diner and heads home. Luke just stares at the door even when she is out of sight.

"_Well I couldn't really tell if she was jealous of Rachel or if she changed her mind about us. I mean once she found out that Rachel was gone and out of my life why didn't she say anything about the other night?" _Luke says to himself.

Lorelai says to her_"So...I am not sure that accomplished anything. I mean is he upset Rachel is gone? Did they fight because he still loves her? If he was glad she left he would have brought up the other night right? Oh God how in the world am I gonna tell him that I am pregnant!" _Lorelai says to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER FOR AN UPDATE...HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

** I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**CHAPTER 4**

The next three weeks Lorelai did not go into the diner. **(A/N SHE IS NOW 5 WEEKS PREGNANT) **Luke tried to call her during the first week but gave up figuring she changed her mind about them. Lorelai took the stopping of calls as a sign that he was over her and didn't want to have that relationship that they both said they wanted. She did not want to raise her baby without a dad. She already had been through that sixteen years ago and she didn't want to go through it again at thirty-two years old. She knew Luke deserved to know about his child...she just didn't know how to tell him.

"Hey hunny. You don't look so good." Sookie says.

"Oooo say that with a Latin accent and I will runaway with you." Lorelai says.

"Why don't you go home and rest." Sookie says laughing.

"Sook I can't . If I go home no one will be there and then I will start to think about Luke and get upset so it's better if I keep busy."

"If you say so." Sookie says not really believing her friend. "Lorelai you need to tell him...you can't wait till you are on your way to the hospital to call him and say 'Hey Luke um I am having your baby meet me at the hospital'. He deserves more."

"I know this Sookie. I just have no clue on how to tell him. And the longer I wait the harder it is."

"Hunny just invite him to the inn for lunch. Tuesdays are slow so the dinning room won't be packed with people listening."

"Today?!"

"When else? You are five weeks pregnant Lorelai, now is as good a time as any."

"OK I will invite him to lunch...but I am not promising that I will tell him."

"Lorelai." Sookie says in a warning tone.

Lorelai heads to her office to grab her cell phone and call Luke. She closes the door to her office and sits in her chair.

"Luke's."

There was silence.

"Hello?" Luke says.

"Hi Luke. It's Lorelai."

"Um...Lorelai...hi...is everything OK?" Luke says a little surprised since he hasn't heard from her in three weeks.

"Yea everything is fine. I was wondering...is there any way you could come have lunch with me at the inn today?"

"Lunch?"

"Yea...there is something I need to tell you."

"Well Ceasor called in sick so I am alone today."

"Oh... well..." Lorelai says sounding disappointed.

"How about you come over for dinner? I will close early and make us dinner upstairs."

"Yea...um OK...that sounds good. What time should I come by?" Lorelai _says. "Oh god dinner...a little too romantic."_ Lorelai says to herself.

"Anytime after six-thirty."

"OK...I will... see you tonight."

"See you tonight."

They both hang up the phone.

"_Oh god Lorelai you and your big mouth now he knows you have to tell him something. Great...now chickening out is not an option." _Lorelai says to herself.

"_Hmmm...she has something to tell me. I wonder what it could be, I mean I assume she knows that I figured out that she doesn't want a relationship. Hmmm maybe that is it...maybe she changed her mind...again and she does want to start a relationship with me." _Luke says to himself.

Lorelai heads back in the kitchen to talk to Sookie.

"So...did you do it?!" Sookie says as she runs over towards Lorelai.

"I asked him to lunch but he said he couldn't get away so he is cooking us dinner tonight."

"Awww how romantic." Sookie says looking at Lorelai.

"Yea I know not the atmosphere to say hey I am having your baby."

"Aw hun just don't worry about it. I know Luke still loves you. There is no way he just all of the sudden stopped."

"I really wish that you were right." Lorelai says taking a sip of her coffee and staring into space.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was about six-thirty and Lorelai was still getting ready. She planned to leave her house at six-forty-five.

Lorelai finally decided on a pair of dark jeans, a light blue v-neck sweater that brought out her eyes, and her black boots. She grabbed her jacket and surprising left the house at the time she planned on.

**MEANWHILE...**

Luke was finishing up making his lasagna...all he thought about all day was Lorelai.

"_What was she going to tell me?_ He thought to himself. He was so nervous that it wasn't going to be good news.

A knock at the door broke his train of thought. He walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey." Luke says.

"Hey." Lorelai says. They are both obviously nervous about this whole evening.

"So..um...dinner is almost done...come on in sit down. Do you want a beer?"

"Um...no thanks."

"Well I don't have soda or anything... it's either beer, juice or water."

"Um I will have juice." Lorelai says._ "I might as well start eating heathly food...for the baby."_ Lorelai says to herself.

"Uh...are you OK Lorelai...you never drink orange juice."

"Uh...yea...I am fine." Lorelai says. _"Fine...just pregnant." _She says to herself.

Lorelai sits down at the table and drinks her juice. Luke takes the lasagna out of the oven and serves Lorelai and himself.

"Mmm Luke this is amazing...I had no idea you could make non diner food." She says laughing.

"I have many talents."

Lorelai looks down at her food and blushes.

"Lorelai..."

"Luke I need to tell you something." Lorelai says cutting him off.

"Um...OK..."

"I am sorry...it's just that if I wait I might loose the nerve to say it and I can't wait much longer to tell you."

"Lorelai are you OK?" Luke asks extremely worried.

"Luke..." Lorelai starts but paused because she is nervous.

"Lorelai just tell me. Whatever it is...it's OK...just please tell me."

"Luke I am pregnant." Lorelai says with tears running down her cheeks.

Luke was silent for a minute. He was in total shock, this was not what he was expecting.

"Wow...pregnant...congratulations." He says not even realizing she was in tears. "So...who is the father?" He asks not really wanting to know since now any chance for them was destroyed.

Lorelai looked up into his eyes. She was a little confused for a minute._ "Wait he thinks someone else is the father!"_ She says to herself.

"Luke..I am five weeks pregnant...you are the father."

"Wh...what?" Luke asks barley getting the words out.

"Luke i am sorry i should have told you as soon as i found out...but Rachel was here when i took the test and I was unsure about...us...so i was a little...very nervous about telling you..."

"Lorelai." Luke says cutting her off. "Lorelai I am sorry...I should have explained the while Rachel thing to you...I am sorry that I made you scared to tell me this." He says with a small smile on his face.

"Why are you smiling?" Lorelai asks still with tears still coming down her face.

"Well...we are going to have a baby...I am going to be a dad...Oh my god I am going to be a dad!" Luke says sounding a little nervous.

"You are happy about this?"

"Yes...of course. I mean I am a little nervous but definitely happy." He says getting up and giving her a gental kiss on her cheek. "Lorelai I thought you were coming over tonight to talk about us. So...I would like to bring up the subject if it's OK with you."

"Luke...I don't want you to feel you have to be with me because of the baby." She says touching her stomach. "You can still be apart of his or her life even if you and me aren't together."

"Lorelai, I want to be with you...baby or no baby...I love you."

"I love you too. So how does this dating having a baby thing work?" She asks smiling as Luke pulls her in for a hug.

"I have no idea...but we have eight months before the baby comes to figure it all out." Luke says.

Luke leans in and kisses her on the lips. It starts of gently and then turns into a passionate kiss.

**PLEASE REVIEW:-D**


	5. CHAPTER 5

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!! I AM SORRY THIS HAS TAKEN A WHILE TO UPDATE...I HAVE BEEN CAUGHT UP IN MY RORY/JESS STORY AND COULDN'T THINK OF ANY GOOD LUKE/LORELAI SCENES. HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.**

** I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**TELLING RORY**

"Morning sweetie." Lorelai says as Rory comes out of her room.

"Morning mom." Rory says rubbing her eyes. "Are we going to Luke's?"

"Um not this morning. Maybe for lunch."

"OK. " She says pouring herself some coffee.

"Hey. Come sit down. I need to talk to you."

"Is everything OK?

"Yea hun I just need to tel you something."

"Mom you are scaring me. Why do you seem nervous?"

"Hun...I am...pregnant."

Rory is silent for a minute. "Your...pregnant?" She says in a soft voice.

"Yea...about five weeks."

"Wow...congratulations?" She says a bit confused.

"Rory are you OK with this."

"Um...yea I am just a little surprised I mean your not even really dating... wait who is the father??!!"

"Its...uh...its uh Luke."

"Luke? Luke Danes? Luke coffee Luke?"

"Yea thats the guy."

"Does he know?"

"I told him last night. He was shocked but happy."

"I can't picture Luke with a baby. I mean he is a great father figure to me but with a baby...I can't wait to see that. He will make a great dad."

"I think so too." Lorelai said smiling. "So...are you...are you OK with this?"

"Yes...definitely. So whats going on with the two of you? Are you dating?"

"Well we still need to figure out 'us' but we both love each other so I'm sure it will be OK."

"I am glad...I'm actually excited to have a baby brother or sister."

"I'm glad to hear that kid." Lorelai says giving Rory a hug. "So how about we go out and buy this little one their first outfit?" Lorelai says holding her stomach.

"But we don't know if its a boy or girl."

"We can buy one girl outfit and one boy outfit."

"Of course. I'll go shower." Rory says as she gets up.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Oh my god mom look at this! We absolutely have to buy this. And it would work for a boy or a girl!" Rory says holding up a red flannel shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Oh wait we need one of these to go with it!" Lorelai says holding up a little blue baseball hat.

"Luke will hate it." Rory says laughing.

"Let's get them!" Lorelai says with an evil grin.

They hit a couple more stores then head home with lots of new baby clothes and blankets and rattles.

"So mom are we going to Luke's? I am starving and I could really use some coffee after all that shopping!"

"Definitely. We just have to show him the cute stuff we got"

"I am not so sure if he will think the flannel shirt is cute." Rory says smiling.

"Just wait until he sees it on the baby...he will love it."

"Mom...you look happy."

"I am kid."

"I am glad. I am happy too."

Rory and Lorelai arrive at Luke's. The place was dead not one person in the diner.

"Wow this is a little weird."

"Yea it is. Luke!" She calls out."

Luke appears from the kitchen. Rory runs over to Luke and gives him a hug.

"Congratulations Luke! I am so happy I am going to be a big sister!"

"Thanks Rory. I am extremely happy as well." Luke says smiling looking at Lorelai.

"Luke me and Rory went shopping for the baby's first outfit this morning and all I can say is your going to love it!" She says then she pulls out the flannel shirt and jeans and with the other hand holds the baseball hat.

"Lorelai. What is that?"

"Come on Luke it's cute! Our son or daughter will look adorable in this!"

Luke smiles at the thought of _their_ son or daughter. "I am sure they will." Luke goes over and kisses Lorelai. Rory just watches and smiles that her mom is so happy.

**I KNOW IT IS KNIND OF SHORT BUT I HOPE YOU LIKED IT ANYWAY! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	6. CHAPTER 6

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS ON THE LAST CHAPTER. WHEN I FIRST DID THIS STORY IT WAS MENT AS A ONE SHOT. BUT I KEPT WRITING SINCE THERE WERE PEOPLE INTRESTED IN MORE. I WAS GOING TO END IT WITH THE LAST CHAPTER BUT THEN I THOUGHT...I COULDN'T LEAVE EVERONE WITH LORELAI PREGNANT THAT WOULD BE SO MEAN SO HERE IS THE FINIAL CHAPTER I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT.**

** I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **

**CHAPTER 6**

It is the third week in September. Lorelai is due any day. Her and Luke have been dating but are taking things slow. They have not slept together since that night nine months ago. Recently Luke has been sleeping over, on the couch, in case Lorelai goes into labor in the middle of the night.

Lorelai walks into the dinner and plops herself at the counter.

"Luke!!" She calls out in a whinny voice. Luke comes out of the kitchen and walks over to her. "Where is Rory?"

"How should I know?"

"Well she was supposed to meet me here for lunch."

"Ah...well she isn't here yet. I haven't seen her all day." He says pouring her a cup of de-caff coffee.

Luke walks around the counter to take some customers orders. He goes into the kitchen to give the paper to Ceasor then walks back out.

"Luke...can I have some coffee?"

"I just poured you some." He says pointing to her mug.

"No I mean the good kind...the kind that comes from the pot with the black top." She says smiling.

"Lorelai." Luke says with a warning tone. "No caffeine until after my son is born."

"But Luke I had coffee the whole time i was pregnant with Rory and look how good she turned out."

"Yea well...it's a boy this time so we aren't taking any chances."

"So if I was having a girl you would let me have my caffeine?"

"Nope." Luke says smiling as he leans over the counter and gives her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hey mom!" Rory says as she walks in and takes a seat near Lorelai.

"Hey sweets."

Luke grabs a mug and fills it with coffee for Rory. "Don't even think about taking Rory's coffee. And if you give her any it's de-caf for you too." Luke says to both of them.

"Wow what service." Rory says smiling at Luke.

"You guys want burgers?" Luke asks. Rory and Lorelai nod their heads and Luke goes to make their food.

"Oooo ouch." Lorelai says.

"Mom, are you OK?" Rory asks turning to face Lorelai.

"Uh...yea I think...ow."

"Mom..."

"I'm OK Rory. Just a little stomach pain...its passed." Just then Lorelai looks down and notices a puddle. "Um...OK maybe I should go to the hospital."

"What? What's wrong?" Rory asks.

"My water just broke."

"Oh god! Luke!" Rory yells.

"What? Whats Wrong?" Luke asks as he comes out of the kitchen.

"Mom's water broke. We have to go to the hospital." Rory says.

"Ceasor I am going to the hospital! Lock up!" Luke yells as he and Rory help Lorelai into the backseat of the Jeep.

Lorelai hands the keys to Luke and Rory gets in the back with Lorelai. Luke drives them to Hartford Memorial. They all go in and a nurse brings Lorelai to her room. Once she is settled the nurse tell Luke and Rory they can go in. When Lorelai is ready to go to the delivery room Rory goes into the waiting room to wait and Luke goes with Lorelai.

Rory is asleep across four chairs with her jacket draped over her. Luke comes out into the waiting room with the biggest smile on his face. He walks over to Rory and gentley shakes her.

"Hey. Do you want to come meet your baby brother."

Rory smile and says "Yea. How is mom."

"Asking for coffee."

Rory laughs as she follows Luke into Lorelai's room.

"Hey hun." Lorelai says. "Rory, meet your new baby brother, William Richard Danes. Will, meet your big sister, Rory."

"Aww I love that name." Rory says before she gives William a gental kiss on the forehead.

"Do you want to hold him?" Lorelai asks Rory.

"Yea sure." She says as she takes William from Lorelai.

"Luke i have a camera in my purse. Take a picture of the two siblings."

Luke gets the camera and takes a picture of William and Rory. The nurse walks in to check on everyone.

"Would you like me to take a family picture?" The nurse asks.

"Sure thank you." Luke says handing her the camera.

Rory hands William back to Lorelai. Luke and Rory go on either side of Lorelai's bed and smile for a family picture.

Luke leans in and whispers in Lorelai's ear. "Thanks for buying me that hat nine months ago."

Lorelai smiles and says "Well it looked good on you."

"Good how?" Luke says with a smirk.

"Don't start." Lorelai says smiling.

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING THIS STORY!! PLEASE HIT THE PRETTY BUTTON AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS ON THIS CHAPTER AND THE STORY AS A WHOLE! THANKS FOR READING AND THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!**

**CHECK OUT MY OTHER LORELAI/LUKE STORIES:**

**Best Friend**

**My Hero**

**It Should Have Been**

**It Wasn't A Dream - **_COMPLETE_


End file.
